


Meteor Shower ( Fluff )

by GraceConnors309, mechanicMermaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fem!Tav is my life, Fluff, I need to be smothered with this because of all the fluff, Nepeta is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceConnors309/pseuds/GraceConnors309, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicMermaid/pseuds/mechanicMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavvy and Nepeta went out to see a meteor shower that was going to happen later that night and have a really fun time. ( mechanicMermain helped me with grammar and sentence structure, her works are great check them out, they're homestuck trash too c: <3 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower ( Fluff )

Your Name is Tavros Nitram, or Tavvy as your girlfriend Nepeta calls you. You and her are on your way to a nearby field to watch a meteor shower that will be visible at around 10:45.

You arrive earlier than you expected, but honestly, the more time you get to spend with your love the better. She takes such good care of me, you think to yourself as she loops around the car to your side. You unbuckle your seatbelt and open your door as Nepeta grabs your wheelchair out of the backseat of her hatchback. " Here, let me help. I don't want you busting your tail like you did last purrsday."

You take both of her hands as she helps you into your wheelchair.  
"T-thanks but come on I thought you forgot about that!" you say blushing in embarrassment.  
" I could never fur-get when my poor Tavvy gets hurt." She gives you a kiss on the top of your head as she wheels you to the spot where you are going to watch the meteor shower.

Nepeta sits down and pulls you out of your chair on top of her, bringing you nose to nose with her. She starts giggling when she notices how much you're blushing.  
"You're so purrecious Tavvy, you know that, don't you?"  
You smile half-heartedly "N-no but I'm glad you think so."

She frowns staring at you. "Well you're the most purrecious thing in my life, before anything else."  
You know she means what she says, but you feel as if you aren't as good as she thinks you are. In your mind, you're a burden. You constantly worry about bothering her with all if your problems. You let out a sigh.  
"I… I love you so much… You mean the world to me and I'm just glad you put up with all of my problems and help me deal with everything, just since I was-"  
She kisses you to stop you from rambling, she knows how you worry.  
"Your purroblems are mine, and I'd do anything for my Tavvy," she says nuzzling into your neck. You both lay there just wishing this moment could last forever but of course something always happens. You get a horrible chill up your back which causes a sharp pain. You cringe as your muscles tense up from the cold.  
"Tavvy are you okay? What's wrong?"  
Wincing, you tell her, " I-I'm fine, just cold tends to make my nerves act up."  
She scrambles to her backpack and starts to dig through it.  
"Ah hah, Got it!" She rolls back over to you with a blanket "Here you go my purrecious little bull."  
She flings it over you, tucking in the sides and wrapping her arms around your waist. You rest your head on hers drowsily. She is staring up at you, smiling. Forget the meteor shower, forget everything else. There's nowhere else you'd rather be than in her arms.


End file.
